During The Early Morning
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Hari telah berputar lagi. Waktu mulai menjadi dini. / Gray menyeringai tipis. Jarak antara bibirmu dan bibirnya hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. / Oneshot Gray X You special for Aria-chi's bday! / Semi-canon. RnR please.


Hari telah berputar lagi.

Waktu mulai menjadi dini.

Matamu telah berat menjadi-jadi.

Sebelum kau memutuskan untuk ke dunia mimpi,

Seseorang memencet bel apartemenmu dengan pasti.

* * *

**Warning: Gray X You **_**fanfic**_**!**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Day**_**-chan **__**presents**_

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail **_**Fanfic**_

**.**

_**During The Early Morning**_

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading~**_

* * *

"Uh, siapa _sih_ malam-malam begini bertamu."

Kau menggerutu pelan, sambil sesekali mengusap mata yang sudah lelah untuk terjaga. Kau sambar jaket yang tergeletak di kursi goyangmu—untuk sekedar menutupi busana tidurmu yang menggoda.

Suasana dingin yang menyeruak sampai ke tulang sumsum tidak membuatmu putus asa dan mengabaikan bunyi bel itu. Yah, kau hanya tidak ingin tetangga apartemenmu terusik, yang akan berakibat omelan serta buah bibir bahwa gadis cantik sepertimu mendapatkan tamu di malam hari. Dengan _berisik_.

Hawa yang terasa seperti es—walaupun kau sudah menyalakan penghangatnya sebelum tidur tadi, membuat tubuh mungilmu menggigil kecil. Sambil tetap berjalan menuju pintu utama, mata jernihmu lihai mencari di mana sosok penghangat kaki—sandal berbulumu itu berada.

Setelah ketemu dan akhirnya memakainya, kau segera mempercepat langkah ke arah pintu utama. Entah itu perasaanmu atau apa, tapi interval bunyi bel menjadi semakin sedikit—dan itu artinya belnya terus ditekan oleh sesosok orang itu.

Kau menggerutu pelan sembari membuka _lock_ apartemenmu dengan tergesa-gesa. Kesal—karena sosok tamu yang dengan anehnya mengunjungimu tengah malam ini tidak sabaran. Padahal hanya perlu beberapa menit, tidak sampai beberapa abad untuk menuju pintu utama.

Tapi kemudian kau teringat sesuatu. Sebelum kau lepaskan _lock_ terakhir dari kunci apartemenmu, kau mengintip di lubang pintu. Lubang pintu yang bisa memperlihatkan siapa yang mengunjungimu sekarang ini.

Begitu kau melihat—mengintipnya, wajahmu seketika merona.

Tanganmu tiba-tiba gemetar.

Dengan segera kau membuka _lock_ terakhir dari kunci apartemenmu dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ya, untuk sosok maskulin yang selalu menghantui hatimu itu.

Gray Fullbuster.

Dia menatapmu dengan _smirk_ di wajah tampannya ketika kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan _blushing_-mu yang tersisa.

"_Ohayou_," ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau pikir ini sudah pagi?" omelmu seketika.

Gray melipat tangannya. "Ini sudah pagi."

"Tapi tidak sepagi ini! memangnya kau ada urusan apa denganku?" tanyamu sedikit judes. Kau hanya tidak suka melihatnya datang ke sini tiba-tiba, karena penampilanmu acak-acakan dan tidak terlihat cantik.

Tanpa diduga, Gray mengambil satu langkah untuk maju ke depan—dan otomatis dia masuk ke apartemenmu. Tangannya refleks menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya—membuat bulu kudukmu merinding.

"Ka-kau ... apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" kau berusaha membentengi diri dengan menjauhkan dirimu dari dirinya. Tapi itu semua sia-sia, karena tenagamu tidak lebih dari setengah kekuatan penyihir es ini.

Dengan perlahan Gray mendekatimu, dan tanpa sadar telah mengurungmu di antara dia dan tembok. Napasnya perlahan menghempas melewati pipi mulusmu, membuatmu semakin _kepanasan_.

"Gray ..." desismu pelan.

Gray menyeringai tipis. Jarak antara bibirmu dan bibirnya hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter—tidak, bahkan hanya beberapa milimeter, _nyaris_.

Dengan enggan Gray memberi jarak di antara kau dan dia. Kedua tangannya—yang sedari tadi bertengger di antara kepalamu, menyatu dan membentuk sebuah jurus: _Ice Make_.

Kau yang bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Gray hanya mampu diam sepuluh ribu bahasa. Tidak dipungkiri, matamu mengikuti arah gerak tangan Gray—meskipun tidak disuruh olehnya.

Gray mengawali aksinya dengan seringaian manis. Dan kemudian dia mulai menunjukkan kreasi-kreasi esnya yang sangat sempurna. Dia membuat sesuatu yang membuat matamu terkesiap—berbinar, dan bahkan mengeluarkan butiran air mata haru.

"_Ice Make: Birthday Gift_," ucap Gray lembut.

Tampak di depanmu, sebuah barisan namamu dan barisan ucapan selamat ulang tahun—terbuat dari es. Semua dikemas dengan cantik oleh sosok maskulin yang telah mencuri hatimu selama ini. Kau semakin terharu, dan deraslah air matamu. Kau bahkan lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu.

"_Happy birthday_," ucap Gray dengan nada yang semakin melembut—suara _baritone_-nya tampak semakin seksi.

Gray mengangkat karyanya itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Dengan reflek, kau pun memeluk Gray dengan erat. Tidak menyangka bahwa Gray bisa sebegini perhatiannya denganmu—yang tidak sempurna ini.

Gray tersenyum—dia membalas pelukanmu.

Dia pun mendekati wajahmu. Sama seperti tadi, bibirmu dan bibirnya hanya terpaut beberapa milimeter saja.

Tapi bedanya, sekarang jarak itu sedikit demi sedikit telah tereliminasi.

_Beradu_ dalam sunyi.

Bersama orang yang kau cintai.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Hola~ !

Saya di sini cuman publish aja, berhubung saya lagi hiatus X"D.

Untung aja udah bikin fic-nya dari jaman bahula(?). tapi karena waktu di _facebook_ aku tidak melihat penanda bahwa Aficchan a.k.a **Aria-chi** ini berulang tahun, aku jadi ragu mau publish ._. aku kirim PM pun ga dibales -_- maumu apah, Aficchan?! *nangis bombay*

Tapi yaudah deh ya, karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir saya memegang laptop, aku putuskan untuk mem-publish fic ini sekarang, walaupun aku tidak tahu kepastian tanggal berapa Aficchan ultah X"D.

maaf juga, kalau sebenarnya request Aficchan yang harusnya Gray X OC aku rubah jadi Gray X You. Tapi sensasi(?)nya sama, kan? XDDv

NB : Fanfic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari fanfic milik **Iztii Marshall** yang berjudul **Sleep**.

_**Fanfic**_** ini kudedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Aria-chi.**

**April 28, 2013 — **_**Otanjoubi omedeto**_**, Aficchan!**

xxxxx

xxxxx

xxxxx

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
